1. Field
Aspects of exemplary embodiments relate to a digital pen, a touch system and a method for providing information thereof, and more particularly, to a digital pen that generates a touch signal having a frequency corresponding to state information of the digital pen, a touch system and a method for providing information thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a touch interface has offered an intuitive environment for users. In particular, various touch interface methods have been provided, including a touch interface that interacts with the user's hands and a touch interface that operates in conjunction with a digital pen. A digital pen is said to be of an “active” type when the digital pen is capable of generating a touch signal that corresponds to a touch input. Active digital pens typically require a portable power source, such as a battery, in order to generate the touch signal.
Meanwhile, a conventional digital pen does not have the capability to provide, to a paired device, information related to the batter. Thus, the battery status of the digital pen is largely unknown to the paired device until the digital pen is no longer in operation. In other words, the battery status of a conventional digital pen can be recognized only when the battery of the digital pen is completely discharged, thereby compromising user convenience.
Accordingly, there exists a need for recognizing state information, such as battery power status, of a digital pen more conveniently and effectively.